Limited Destiny
by glittersparkles101
Summary: Summary Pending - this whole this is being reconstructed.
1. Default Chapter

Hello peoples I am afshan and this Is my first Inuyasha fanfic. And I hope u like it. Ohh and people fi u get interested I suggest u download a song called "schala's theme" its really good  
  
( disclaimer : I don't own inuyasha and who would actually read sumones disclaimer!  
  
Anyway on to the story.  
  
It had been a month since then.  
  
Since everyone killed Naraku..  
  
Kagome took more of an act then everybody there. She was the one who actually killed Naraku. Yes she killed Naraku for everybody's sake.  
  
Miroku's air rip is gone..  
  
Shippo's parents have been avenged.  
  
Sango's brother has been avenged.  
  
And . Inuyasha avenged . kikyo's death .  
  
Kagome quickly snatched out of her dream. Thinking that scared her. Naraku.. she could still remember how she defeated him..  
  
Flashback " Naraku! You will die!" Kagome screamed out, while positioning her arrow at Naraku's heart  
  
" How will you, pathetic woman" he laughed  
  
Everybody had either fainted, or wounded badly so they can't fight.  
  
Miroku and Sango fainted due to too much fighting , and Shippo was working hard with his fox fire to prevent for Naraku's minions to attack Miroku or Sango. And Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting Naraku by themselves.  
  
"KAGOME ,GET OUT OF HERE!!" Inuyasha screamed as he was dodging Naraku's attack. But then Naraku hit Inuyasha in all directions unable for him to dodge the attack.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed as she went by his side. With tears forming in her eyes.  
  
She was next to him and whispered "Inuyasha."  
  
She stood up her hair covering her eyes, getting her arrow ready.  
  
She looked up and said " you have hurt too many people Naraku, and you shall pay."  
  
Naraku was dummstruck because she looked at him with kikyo's eyes.  
  
Kagome got her arrow ready, and aimed at Naraku.  
  
"DIE NARAKU!!1" with that she let go of the arrow with all the power. But in time Naraku attacked her in the back up to her left shoulder before she shot the arrow. It was a dagger with sharp metal and it her hurt her badly, but she still shot the arrow with all her might. Going through Naraku's heart he said "kikyo.." Kagome watched him die with his underlings. It was over. They had won.. Now the shikon jewel can be complete. She smiles knowing that it was over, but she frowns knowing that things will change between .everybody.between.. her.. and Inuyasha. .  
  
Kagome went where Naraku was and took the remaining jewel shards to make the shikon jewel complete. It was complete now, though she felt weak ,she walked toward Inuyasha's body. His left hand was opened so she put the shikon jewel in his hand. She laid down next to his body feeling weak. She put her hand on the shikon jewel and his hand holding them together .she closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was that Inuyasha squeezed her hand...  
  
End of flashback  
  
Kagome calmed down , knowing that Naraku was dead. She looked around where she was. She was at Kaede's hut, but she never remembered going there, but it didn't matter to Kagome. She wanted to find Inuyasha first. She got out of the hut and went through the snow that was covering the beautiful landscape. 


	2. no not again

OK, OK I know I'm bad at writing battle scenes ,but hey this is about inuyasha and Kagome .ok anyway trust me it will get interesting, very interesting..  
  
Onto the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Kagome left the hut , she studied her friends faces. They were peaceful, and gentle. She couldn't help but admiring each and everyone of them.  
  
Miroku was first.. He was a sweet person, but also a pervert , but beneath that he is a good friend , and he can fight. he can cheer almost anyone , until he gropes them .. of course. Still Kagome did love him as a friend. A good friend  
  
Then came Sango...she was like a sister to Kagome. Kagome loved her. She was there when tough times came. She was there for comfort. She was her best friend..  
  
Then came Shippo.....he was like a brother , or a son to Kagome , she mothered him for 2 years and he has grown . he is stronger now. Kagome loved Shippo , as much as she loved everyone else.  
  
Last came Kaede .... the old woman who has guided her into becoming a miko. The woman who had taught her about medicines to use on the wounded. Told her about everything she knew. She loved Kaede as a grandmother. Yes a grandmother..  
  
She glanced at all the faces at the faces once more then left the hut. ~~  
  
I could not sleep, so I got up to go for a walk. I was in the goshinboku tree , when dreams of her came flooding back to me. Kagome..  
  
"I know that she is not Kikyo, can I honestly say that I love her?" inuyasha thought to himself  
  
He was going to see Kagome and see if she had awoken yet. She has been asleep for almost 3 days, and now he hated to admit was worried about her. he stood in one place thinking, while his hair covered his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha" a cold voice came.  
  
Inuyasha put his head up to see the familiar woman.  
  
"K.Kikyo!"  
  
"Inuyasha it has been at least 2 months now.."  
  
"it has " inuyasha replied.  
  
Kikyo came closer to inuyasha, then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
He was surprised, but then he came back to reality and wrapped his hands around her waist and tightened the embrace.  
  
Then it came" I love you Inuyasha." From Kikyo, her voice still icy as ever  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn" I love you to Kikyo." Not sure about what he had just said.  
  
Then their lips caught eachother's and left it like that. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
(goood time to play the song "schala's theme) Kagome was going to the Goshinboku tree , because she knew that was Inuyasha's favorite place to be. She spotted the well, so that meant that she was close. She saw red cloth and knew it was Inuyasha's, so about 7 yards from going from the well to inuyasha , but she spotted something else there.  
  
Kikyo..  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo in eachother's embrace, but there was more, they were kissing.  
  
Kagome hid behind the nearest tree and prayed that Inuyasha wouldn't see her, and then she would have to run away, like she did every time. To go into Shippo, Sango, and Miroku's comfort. But mainly to cry in Sango's arms all night and to hear her comforting words. Then Shippo and Miroku would embrace her into comfort and this time Miroku wouldn't touch her because he has seen her pain more times already. What convinced her about Shippo was that he understood what she was feeling. Any other child would ask questions. Miroku, Shippo and Sango would glare at Inuyasha for making Kagome suffer.  
  
None of that would help her now. Nothing like that would this time. This time was the most pain Kagome has felt in her life. But most of all she would have to face Inuyasha, remembering how tender he and Kikyo were. That would definitely pain her the most. All the times she seen them together , that pain was nothing compared to this. This one. Tears were coming down her face rapidly. She felt even more weak. Suddenly she felt pain on her back to her shoulder. She held her shoulder with her right arm still crying and watching the couple. Their kiss deepened making Kagome nod her head no. shaking her head left to right. She looked down .her hair covering her eyes. She gritted her teeth, not just the pain that made her heart feel so heavy , but also the pain in her back to her arm.  
  
She had to get out of there. Now. Her heart was gonna fall if she didn't leave. She wished she could just disappear in the snow. When she looked at herself she didn't even realize that she was wearing miko's clothing. This made her cries worse. She looked like Kikyo more then ever, and she couldn't jus tear her clothes apart.even though she really did feel like it. But she let the ribbon that was in her hair fall gently in the snow.  
  
She thought "if I put my hair down it wont look like her as much.."  
  
But more tears came she lifted her head up to see Inuyasha staring at her with a sad expression. She couldn't believe it was happening again.  
  
"this would keep happening again.." she thought." You always interfere with them" she thought She got up from the tree she kneeling on, and took a step back. She saw his eyes through her puffy ones, but then her head drooped low covering her eyes again.  
  
"Kagome." was all he could say.  
  
She swayed her head left to right. As if she were saying no. she grit her teeth when he came closer to her, but she kept backing away when he did. After 3 steps he touched her cheek with his hand bringing Kagome to look at his eyes again. But after a moment she cried more rapidly turning her head away, which brought his hand to jerk off her cheek.  
  
"please. Inuyasha , please don't touch me." She pleaded with loving eyes staring into his amber ones.  
  
She turned her back on him and then she felt pain in her arm. She gasped as she clutched her left arm.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a worried voice .  
  
she began to run as fast as she could , even though she felt woozy from crying and the pain that was in her arm. Inuyasha just stood there. After several minutes , he went after her. And then he noticed that she left a blood trail..  
  
Kagome made it out of the forest, and into a clearing where there was pure white snow, but because of Kagome's blood , the pure white snow got tainted. She had the shikon jewel with her and was going to give it to Inuyasha but..  
  
Kagome shut her mind off . if she thought about that she would surely cry again making her eyes turn crimson red. She was still crying , but not so much anymore. She felt very lightheaded and collapsed in the snow. The last thing she remembered that she wanted Inuyasha happy, so he id not have to choose her, but she smiled at the thought that he would be happy, after pain and suffering like that, he deserves to be happy. She thought. She was still crying and smiling , then everything went blank and woozy due to blood loss. ~~~~  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent and blood. He was worried that she was hurt more then he thought. He made it out of the forest and into a clearing still following Kagome's blood. Then he saw a figure in the snow.  
  
It was Kagome..  
  
She was lying unconscious in the snow. He ran to her side and kneeled down beside her and saw her face, he picked her head up placed in his lap. He put a hand on Kagome's face, and felt how cold it was, and how wet her face was.  
  
"she has been crying a lot" he thought as more tears came down her face even though she was unconscious. She had a half smile, half frown.  
  
"she's.she's ..so .. so beautiful!." he thought.  
  
Inuyasha took his outer kimono off and wrapped it around Kagome. He saw Kagome struggle. She was unconscious but she still lost a lot of blood and needed to get help. He picked her up bridal style. and started walking toward Kaede's hut  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, but her vision was still blurry , and when her vision was clear she saw Inuyasha's Face, and that she was being held in his arms. She immediately started crying and started to struggle out of his arms. his grip only became tighter around Kagome. Kagome was weak, tired, and had a headache that even a youkai wouldn't be able to last. She finally calmed down and looked away from Inuyasha. Then she cleared her throat to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha !Let em go!" she said  
  
" damn you Kagome. You are bleeding way to much.."  
  
" I don't care Inuyasha! Let me GO!"  
  
" you were there again.. Kagome"  
  
she didn't want to answer him,, but she had to..  
  
All that came out was "so." Said in a whisper. She would like to be anywhere but here right now.  
  
"Kagome." he was gonna say more, but then he saw the shikon jewel in her hand.  
  
Kagome noticed that he was looking at the jewel.  
  
"oh yeah" she said "I'm still just a shard detector to you aren't I ."  
  
He was about to answer when she went on "don't worry Inuyasha, if you despise me that much, you will never have to see me again" this was said by her crying more.  
  
They were at Kaede's hut already and went inside. Inuyasha didn't let go of her.  
  
Hi people its me again. Huh? Wat ya think so far. It will get more interestin lata and in a couple of chapters there will be a twist! Unexpected twist! Pleaz review. Till next time! 


	3. he hurt her again?

Hey ppl! Me again. And thanx daydreamer fer my first review!!  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned inuyasha , do u think I would make a fanfic when I could like make it into a an episode or sumthin.  
  
Anyway onto the story..  
  
~~~~  
  
In Kaede's hut Inuyasha and Kagome both had there eyes covered bc of there hair. Everyone was now awake waiting to hear what happened. They noticed Kagome's crying and how Inuyasha was picking her up. They also saw that Kagome was bleeding badly, and that it stained her miko clothing. Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms and Inuyasha went to sit next to Kaede. When he did , Kagome was in his lap, and then he said  
  
"Kaede. Treat Kagome's wounds." His head still down.  
  
No one bothered to say anything. Even shippo was gonna keep his mouth shut. If he talked to Inuyasha , he knew he would get beaten up by Inuyasha. But Sango and Miroku caught on. They knew whenever Inuyasha was looking that way and Kagome had a tearstained face , it would be ...  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Yes the whole group knew this. They had faced many times when Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo in there "tender" times together. Kagome would cry so much. she needed comfort, but everybody knew that she would be slowly dying Inside . now that the shikon jewel is complete, no one knows what will happen now. They hope that Kagome wont leave though.  
  
Inuyasha moved. He was going outside of Kaede's hut. Kaede was tending with Kagome's wound on her arm. Sango moved and started to help Kagome with Kaede. There was silence in the room until Miroku spoke.  
  
"Kikyo. It's Kikyo , isn't it. "  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at Kagome, who stared at the ground she had stopped crying , though her eyes were still red and puffy. She picked up her head and took a good look at everyone, and noticed Inuyasha left. She then looked at Miroku who asked her the question. She bit closed her eyes tight, to not let the tears come, but they did. She opened her eyes with fresh tears. Then she nodded a yes to Miroku, and went back looking at the ground.  
  
Her wounds were wrapped securely , so everyone left the hut except for Kagome who hadn't moved at all. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede went outside to have a talk. When everyone was seated they began to talk .  
  
"How could Inuyasha do that?" asked Sango " he has broken Kagome's heart more then I can count . I am surprised that she hasn't died inside yet.  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha cant give up on Kikyo just like that. She was his first love, and he cant decide between Kagome or Kikyo." Miroku said. Then Sango bit her lip.  
  
"I cant see Kagome like this anymore you guys." Came a little kitsune  
  
"Aye Shippo, neither do I, but Kagome is a strong woman and will pass through thy problem." Kaede said  
  
" I cant stand that Inuyasha does this to her!" from Shippo.  
  
"Shippo , we cant do anything to change their relationship. All we can do is give them comfort." Came from the monk.  
  
"Miroku! At times I want to KILL Inuyasha!" fumed by an angry Sango.  
  
"All of us do dear Sango, but you know that feeling doesn't stay for to long. Kagome just wants to make him happy, in any way, even if thy has to give up Inuyasha. "from an elderly woman.  
  
The talk, or shall I say argument lasted for at least 2 hours. It was getting colder and darker, so the group stopped talking and then shippo spoke " lets go check on Kagome."  
  
Everyone nodded and went inside the hut. When they got there , Kagome wasn't there.  
  
Hehehe im evil. Cliffhanger. Thanx fer the review daydreamer. Plus the fluff will come in following chappies. Till next time. 


	4. thoughts

Yes I am alive. I read over my story and I liked it so I have motivation to write for it again.  
  
Onto the story ~~~~~`  
  
Breathing hard Kagome went to well. Each step she took was an eternity. She slowed her pace a bit. She didn't want to leave, but she told the others she would be back also. Forget it! I have to leave!  
  
She had to do this.  
  
I'll stay with you Inuyasha  
  
Damn thoughts get out of my head!  
  
I love him. I love Inuyasha.  
  
I know I do.  
  
Why fight it then?  
  
He loves Kikyo not me  
  
You also have a place in his heart. Don't leave. You'll hurt him more than yourself.  
  
I can't take anymore pain. It's gnawing on me, my soul, or shall I say Kikyo's  
  
He loves you  
  
He doesn't! He loves Kikyo I only wish for him to love me!  
  
He loves you and you know it.  
  
If he does than does he purposely go to Kikyo then? Is it fun to make little Kagome to have such heartache?  
  
You know he doesn't do it on purpose. He feels loyal to her.  
  
Stop lying!  
  
You're lying to yourself.  
  
Stop. please stop.  
  
These are your thoughts. You're thinking this. I am you  
  
I know  
  
Why fight it then?  
  
Because.  
  
Because why?  
  
I'm afraid.  
  
~~~~~~~`  
  
"Where is she!" Sango exclaimed while searching the room just in case Kagome was playing a joke.  
  
A very cruel joke  
  
Kaede and Miroku just smiled.  
  
" Do not worry Sango. She is fine." Miroku said.  
  
"Where is she?" Shippo said  
  
"Sango don't talk just listen and feel."  
  
And she did. She closed her eyes and heard a humming sound.  
  
Not just that she felt Kagome's presence.  
  
Her aura.  
  
It felt as if she left a message.  
  
It felt so warm and rich.  
  
It was as if she were saying don't worry I'll be back soon.  
  
But that was said with a hint of worry.  
  
Kagome was all right then, but where is she?  
  
" I feel it." Sango said. Shippo was confused, but he didn't speak.  
  
" She's fine." Kaede said.  
  
"We will wait for her." Miroku said.  
  
" She is coming back isn't she?" Shippo asked  
  
" I wish I knew Shippo" Kaede said. ~~~~~~`  
  
I'm scared.  
  
That's what Inuyasha felt. He was scared. He was out in the snow. By the Goshinboku. He could see Kikyo. She was waiting for him to go to her, but he could smell Kagome. She could see them again. She would feel more heartbroken  
  
He didn't know what to do. He smelt Kikyo a little while away, but at the same time he smelt Kagome.  
  
Who was he going to go to?  
  
Kagome needs you more.  
  
What about Kikyo though? (AN personally she kiss my ass)  
  
You already dealt with Kikyo, go to Kagome.  
  
Kikyo is right there though.  
  
Kagome could see you again with her.  
  
But Kikyo needs me.  
  
Does she? Do you want to hurt Kagome again?  
  
No. I don't. She'll get ideas  
  
What ideas  
  
About Kikyo and I.  
  
You love her.  
  
No! Well yes- no I mean. I don't know  
  
Sad you don't know your own feelings!  
  
I'm sick of not knowing.  
  
Choose. You have to. There is not much time left the jewel is complete, and Kagome has no reason to stay.  
  
She does!  
  
Oh really? What reason would that be?  
  
ME! She has to stay for the others and me! I love her!  
  
You do?  
  
Yes I do  
  
Go to her and tell her.  
  
I will.  
  
~~~~`  
  
well that was on the side of angst. oh well I like I put this chapter. Yes I am not dead. This story lives again!!!  
  
Till next time! 


	5. Spill it

Another chappie. Yay! Onto story  
  
~~~`  
  
Kagome was at the well with a very heavy heart. She had to do this. She was a burden to everybody. Every single goddamn person here! So many lives were lost because of her. All because of her and the goddamn jewel!  
  
Damn you Kikyo. Couldn't you sense someone behind you when Naraku attacked you? Why did you have to come back to life? Most importantly, why did you have to have my Hanyou's heart?  
  
" Why? Kami-sama why?"  
  
Kagome sat near the well. I can't go in, not yet at least. I have to think. She went to the place where she could think in peace.  
  
The Goshinboku.  
  
~~~~~~~`  
  
I smell her.  
  
She's by the Goshinboku.  
  
Inuyasha had trouble telling Kikyo that he was going to Kagome. So instead, he left her there. For her to ponder her own thoughts. For her to ponder her own thoughts. He really was a coward. He had to keep his tough exterior. He wasn't going to let anyone see his emotions. It would make him weak.  
  
There she was. Laying softly on the frozen grass leaning on the Goshinboku. She looked as confused as he was. Then his breath was caught in his throat. It was a little past dark and the fireflies danced around her beautiful figure, but she looked so broken. So lost. At least he could keep his composure. Slowly he came up to her. She noticed who it was thought and tried to gather her emotions.  
  
Suprisingly Kagome talked first.  
  
" Inuyasha, I need to know. Who?"  
  
" Kagome, I."  
  
Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat; she was making him choose. He looked away from her. Kagome got up and yanked his arm and whirled him around. His eyes met her face briefly in surprise, and then he clenched them tightly, as though afraid she'd turn him to stone.  
  
"Gods, Inuyasha. You can't even look at me!"  
  
His face scrunched and she could tell he was trying to prove her wrong, but he just ended up hanging his head until his thick bangs shadowed his downcast eyes. He moved to get away, but she twisted her fists in the neck of his shirt and pulled him back. This was getting absurd.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Tugging his bottom lip in between his teeth, he reluctantly met her eyes, his demeanor softening almost immediately. His brows were knotted in the center, his face flushed, and his eyes - those large, expressive eyes were shimmering.pained.  
  
She suddenly understood why he didn't want her to see him. Whatever strength he relied on to keep up all those emotional barriers was depleted, and he couldn't hide his feelings from her. At all.  
  
And Inuyasha looked more than just distressed. He looked vulnerable.  
  
It made sense. He wanted to tell her something. She just hoped it was something she wanted to hear.  
  
" Please Inuyasha tell me. Who?" Her voice was cracking. The tears she had been holding back falling one by one.  
  
That broke him. She suddenly found herself wrapped up in his half demon arms, nearly crushed within his fierce embrace.  
  
"When I look at you, I...remember..." He took a deep breath and tried again. "I...I want to..." With a quick, frustrated growl, he disentangled one of his arms and combed his fingers through her thick, raven hair, tilting her tear-streaked face upwards. "Kagome," he breathed desperately, his gaze trailing back and forth between her lips and her eyes. "What do you feel for me?"  
  
It caught her so off guard, she just blinked mutely, winded by his intensity. It was a good thing his other arm was bracketed around the small of her back, because his gaze seemed to suck the strength right out of her legs.  
  
She was abruptly aware of every part of her that was touching him...every heated fold of cloth between them, every indentation in her skin from where he was gripping her... And she knew, without needing it spelled out that he wanted more than just the generic I-care-for-you answer. Please tell me this is real. For me and not Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha wanted her to put her whole heart out on the table. Kagome found herself tongue-tied. It was difficult to concentrate on much of anything when his mouth was just a couple inches from her own. It gave her the impression that if she answered the question just right, he'd close the distance between them and kiss her. "In.Inuyasha," she whispered, inebriated with his warmth, his breath, his gaze, his touch.  
  
"I."  
  
~~~~~~~` Hahahahaha! Cliffhanger. I hope you understand what I wrote today. I am a little off today so just use your imagination to understand. Ok then that's all folks. Till next time  
  
Shaanu. 


End file.
